


Home

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always wondered what would be a fitting ending for Jeyne had Theon never saved her and this came to mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what would be a fitting ending for Jeyne had Theon never saved her and this came to mind.

 Jeyne has been wanting to go home for a long time now.

At first she wanted to be rescued and continue on, but now, she wants to be welcomed into death's freeing arms.

She foolishly thought things would get better once she gave Ramsay a child. She thought he would treat her with dignity and stop beating her, but she was wrong. He treated her the exact same way as before once news of her pregnancy had broke. The beatings stopped but he made up for it on her fingers and toes, in worse ways than his fists.

As of now, Jeyne has 8 fingers and 7 toes. She lost her pinky and little finger after she had slapped her sweet husband. He had been on top of her, sounding like a boar, and with the ounce of courage and anger she had, she slapped him across the left side of his face, making him bloom scarlet.

To her surprise Ramsay didn't lash out at her or even threaten her, Ramsay just simply smiled at her, revealing his white daggers. He got off of her and went to dig inside his dresser.

He pushed some things around until finally, his hands grabbed something metallic that made a clicking noise. He pulled out two iron cuffs and turned towards her. She immediately tried to move away from him but he was too quick. In a matter of seconds he was laying on top of her, his lips hovering by her ear. “Usually when someone strikes me, I peel every scrap of flesh from each finger, then from their hands and leave them in agony until they beg for them to be removed, but since it's my doting wife, I'll be merciful.”

One of his hands was holding both of hers, while the other held the chains. He cuffed her to one of the enormous red canopy bedposts then retrieved his dagger from the bedside.

 She thought she had seen Ramsay at his worst but she was wrong. He pushed the knife a centimeter below her skin, then began to slice, slowly. Once the cut was about an inch long, he then proceeded to peel the skin away, Jeyne screaming all the while.

 She had never felt fear like she did that day and from then on she was completely broken. She shut herself out from everybody, the serving maids, the guards, even Theon who was had been kind to her.

Her whole life revolved around pleasing Ramsay. When he would take her, she would no longer cry, but simply stare off into the air, her mind thousands of leagues away from there. She submitted to him fully and became a creature who breathed for no other reason than to please him.

When she had found out that she was with child by him, her face remained a somber mask but on the inside her heart dropped. Though she completely belonged to Ramsay she still had a conscious. She couldn't live with herself if she brought another Ramsay in the world, so when Ramsay left for the day, she found his knife and began to saw at her wrists. She watched her pale skin turn to read staining the furs she was laying on.

She thought 'this is the end, I'm finally free.'

She woke up in the maester's room with bandages covering her wrists. She had failed, and for that reason Ramsay took three of her toes as punishment for trying to leave him. Since that day Jeyne has remained silent and emotionless. When Ramsay wants her on her knees, she gets on them without question and doesn't even think about how degrading it is. When she looks into the mirror and sees her bulging stomach along with the red scars, she doesn't care.

Nothing matters but Ramsay.

She lays in the maester's bed chamber on a bed surrounded by two midwives, a handful of servants, and the maester himself. She feels the blood on her thighs and the pains caused by the contractions. Ramsay isn't there, he is sleeping, while she is in pain birthing his child.

She doesn't care.

After 20 hours of labor the child is finally born. A boy with brown hair and pale eyes. She names him Raymond, but even as she watches her first born child nurse off of her, she still doesn't care.

She never visited him in the nursery. She hasn't held him since he was born and she still hasn't spoken to anyone else, besides Ramsay. She decides to pay her child a visit in his nursery. She watches the babe, wrapped up in pink and black, sleeping without a care in the world.

So small and delicate.

He looks like Ramsay and she is filled with conflicting emotions. One moment she wants to strangle him and the next she wants to hold him. He never asked to be born.Before she could do anything Ramsay walks in she realizes that it is time for her to go home and this time she is bringing a friend.

Ramsay goes to stand next to her and watches his son sleep quietly. She had seen Lord Eddard Stark and the way he gushed, when Rickon was born but Ramsay just watched Raymond like he was one of his dogs.

After five minutes of silence, the babe wakes up, looking up at his parents, and Jeyne picks up her son. She gently swings him in her arms and strokes his head softly. She goes to stand next to the windows and opens them. It isn't that cold. There is only the slightest hint of winter but even if there was blizzard happening the Dreadfort is always warmed.

She stares into the gray sky and she smiles. For the first time a real and genuine smile was on her face.

She kisses her son on the forehead and says, "I must go now." Ramsay looks at her. "Where are you going?" He asks curiously. It is not like his wife to go somewhere without asking for permission first.

"Home." She replies "and I am taking my son with me." Before he can make out what she means, she is already out of the window with her child wrapped safely in her arms.

She feels the crisp air and it reminds her what it is like to be free again and as the ground comes up to deliver her home, for the first time in a long time she feels happiness.

'Goodbye Theon,' she thinks right before her world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me sad to write but I wanted Jeyne to be free of Ramsay, without a happy ending.   
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.


End file.
